


[Podfic] So Much For Secrets by Heavenli24

by AmyPC



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Relationship, Trope-a-Palooza, VM Fic Club Trope-A-Palooza 2020, VMTAP20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC
Summary: Sometimes secrets are hot… and sometimes secrets aren't so secret at all.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] So Much For Secrets by Heavenli24

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Much For Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050030) by [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24). 



> This is simple and straightforward. Just a recording of me reading a favorite story to you. I'd never recorded myself reading before. We can blame Trope-a-palooza and The Alliance (you know who you are)! Secret Relationship, for the win!
> 
> Please allow a moment for the audio to load. Sometimes it looks like it's not going to work (0:00/0:00) but after a moment it changes to (0:00/11:14). The time involved seems to vary but at least several seconds. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> I created this podfic for Veronica Mars Trope-a-palooza July 2020 sponsored by AllTheVMFF and VM Fic Club.

  
_cover art by[EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/hu9zzyk03hgk77a/SoMuchForSecrets_byHeavenli24.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [So Much For Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050030)

 **Author:** [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24)

 **Reader:** [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC)

 **Length:** 11:14

 **Listen at Dropbox.com:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hu9zzyk03hgk77a/SoMuchForSecrets_byHeavenli24.mp3?dl=0)  



End file.
